RyoSaku Love Story OneShot
by Rikiya Tochigi
Summary: This is a one shot part of the original fanfiction, RyoSaku Love Story.


This one shot was requested by my friend, BloggerGal. So, I couldn't refuse her cause she bribed into making this.

Specially made for her, BloggerGal.

* * *

RyoSaku~ 3 Story  
One-shot

Sakuno was waiting for her boyfriend, Ryoma, to come out of his tennis practice. She was waiting for him under their sakura tree. The tree which craved their names on it. She was leaning on the tree, listening to her MP3 music and reading a book while waiting. Then, she saw a shadow coming towards her. She thought it was Ryoma but when she looked up, it was a girl with blond hair and sea-blue eyes. "Sakuno-san..."

"Nani? Nagasaki-san." Sakuno took off her eye piece and closed her small notebook in her hands.

"Sakuno-san, you should break up with Ryoma-kun." She expressed those words with a high level of seriousness on her face.

"Why?" asked Sakuno innocently.

"You know that you are pulling Ryoma-kun down right? You are ruining his reputation. You are a roadblock in his way. Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-san are like Black and White, which cannot be mixed together. Ryoma-kun is also probably playing with your feelings. Once he is done playing with you, he will probably toss you away."

A roadblock in Ryoma-kun's way? Ruining his reputation? pulling Ryoma-kun down? I'm Ryoma-kun's toy? What if what Nagasaki-san is saying is all true? Am I really that annoying to Ryoma-kun? Sakuno was engrossed within her thoughts, questions ran though her head like lightning and thinking all the negative thoughts. Then, suddenly a voice behind Nagasaki-san startled both of them.

"Sakuno, is not a roadblock in my way. Sometimes, she is like an open book which I can read her easily and sometimes she is as shut as a tight cap on a bottle, I have to figure what she is thinking. It is really exciting for me." Ryoma smirked as he walked towards Sakuno. "She is not pulling me down, she is giving the boost that no one else can give." He stopped in front of Sakuno. "I don't care about my reputation cause Sakuno is all I need. Without Sakuno, it is like living in a world with only tennis and that is meaningless to me."

"So, Nagasaki-san, don't ever say those words to my Sakuno or else." He glared at her as he angled his body and looked at Nagasaki-san.

"You won this round, Sakuno-san, I am not going to give up!" She turned and walked away from the high school couple.

"I am not playing with your feelings. But if you are thinking if you are my toy, well... you are my toy forever and no one can get close to you." Ryoma smirked as he pulled up Sakuno's chin towards his face and their lips touched. Sakuno was then engrossed in their activity and couldn't control her body. Then, they parted.

"Watashi wa Ryoma-kun o ashite." Sakuno said it with the most gratifying voice.

"Watashi wa Sakuno o ashite." Ryoma smirked as he replied. "Shall we go home?" Sakuno nodded her head. Then hand in hand, they went home happily to celebrate their 4th year anniversary.

-After a few months...-

Ryoma was getting ready to fetch Sakuno from her daily routine, inspecting and helping the other clubs as she was the Club Princess. On his way, he saw a boy coming up to him. "Ryoma-san, quit messing Sakuno-chan feelings!" That boy shouted.

"Huh?!" He replied. "What are you talking about?" Ryoma was frustrated. Me? Playing Sakuno's feeling? What is talking about?

"You two are not meant to be together. You will only get in Sakuno-chan way. You are might be the prince of the school with the looks and all but Sakuno-chan is like a goddess... She is cute, intelligent, innocent, talented and many more and you are just good in tennis, nothing more. She is puting a smile on her face but she is just tolerating you and puting up the expectation of the school, saying you and Sakuno are meant to be together since it is all the prince and princess when the one who she should be with is me!"

"Who are you, anyways?"

"Sachike Usaha, Club Prince."

"Sachike-san..." A voice came behind them.

"Sakuno."

"Sakuno-chan."

"Sachike-san, I heard every word you said and I know it is not true."

"Sakuno-chan, you believe in this person?"

"With all my heart, I do." Sakuno smiled at Ryoma.

"Sakuno-chan, aren't you afraid that he might just play with your feeling and toss you aside?" Usaha went closer to her.

"I believe in him and I know he is not that kind of person."

"But... Sakuno-chan, how can you be in love with this kind of person?" Before he can clenched her shoulders, Ryoma came in between as fast as lightning, wanting to protect her.

"Do not come any closer to her than this distance in the future. Let's go, Sakuno." He turned, grabbed her hand and walked off to an empty class room, leaving the Club Prince frustrated.

"Do you belive..." Before Ryoma can finish his sentence, Sakuno interrupted by saying, "I belive in Ryoma-kun, I don't think that you are that kind of person or are you?"

Ryoma walked towards her until she leaned against the wall and placed both hands against her to prevent her from escaping. "I am not that kind of person but..." Ryoma leaned down to Sakuno's neck and started kissing it and sucking it.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno moaned.

"Sakuno, I can't reisits anymore." His breathe went against Sakuno's soft skin. He looked up at her, grabbed her shoulder and pushed her on the ground, removing their bags.

"Ryoma-kun, we are in school!" Sakuno whispered loudly.

"Sakuno, I can't hold back now." Ryoma placed his hand against her cheek. She was glowing red like a tomato.

"Ryoma-kun..." She smiled. "Eat me, please." Ryoma smirked. He removed his clean towel, placing her hands above her head and tie them together.

"Idataikimasu." He then sucking the life of her and went down slowly to her neck and unbuttoning her uniform and went down to her chest. He removed her bra which has a front clasp, exposing her D or E cup size breast. Sakuno was shocked but aroused as he gently suck her nipples.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun..." She moaned. Ryoma love the sound when Sakuno moaned out his name, it was music to his eyes. Then, he suck the other nipple. While during that, he placed his finger against her panties and moving his finger up and down. Sakuno couldn't control herself, being touched at such places, she slowly wet herself.

"Ah, you are all wet!" Ryoma brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. "Let's go even further, shall we?" He started taking off her panties and placing it aside as well as her skirt. Then he went down and licked her.

"Ryoma-kun..." She moaned again, enjoying it whole heartedly. "You are having all the fun, it's not fair."

"So, you want it as well huh? Well, then," Ryoma started removing his pants. "Can you play with my dick?" Sakuno nodded her head in agreement. Ryoma removed his towel but to his surprise, Sakuno became the leader. She pointed to Ryoma's chest and he went down, lying on the ground. Then, Sakuno started kissing him down his chest and played with his nipples with her tongue. Surprisingly, Ryoma was aroused. For the first time, he was breathing heavily. Then, his dick started to grow larger and his cums wants to come out so badly. Sakuno notices it and smirked at Ryoma. "So, you are already aroused by this move. Then I should get started to my next.

She grabbed her boobs and placed his dick between them. Ryoma could feel her boobs and got more aroused. Then,she started to moving her boobs, up and down Ryoma's dick. Ryoma was trying to hold his cum in as he clenched his fists. "Sakuno... when... when did you become... so... so... naughty..." It was Ryoma's turn to moan. Sakuno looked up and smirked again. I have been naughty all the time but this is my first time showing it, she then moved her boobs faster.

"Ah, Sakuno..." Ryoma couldn't hold it in. Then, his cum splashed all over the place and on Sakuno's face as well. He looked up at her and saw the cum's on her face, it made her look so innocent and cute. He went closer to Sakuno's face and licked off his cum. Once again, they were aroused by each other 'technique' but they didn't go any further than that knowing the consequences.

-After that-

Ryoma and Sakuno cleaned up the placed, wore the clothes and went to their apartment happily. They were tired from their activities but wanted each other more so they continued from where they ended.

~~End~~


End file.
